


then i'll live for you

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, arya chooses life, chillin in a forest, doesn't talk about any of the canon events, hot pie makes cool food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Arya and Gendry hang out in a forest by Winter Town.





	then i'll live for you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is short lol. This is really just random fluff, but that's always fun. I do want to write stuff with Hot Pie, but i didn't do that in this one-shot. I had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it!

“I’d die for you,” Arya said, sitting against a tree in the forests near Winter Town. Gendry sat beside her, his hand gently holding onto hers. Freshly fallen snow littered the ground, and Gendry was cuddled up close to Arya for warmth.

“Yesterday you said you’d die for a single piece of Hot Pie’s bread,” Gendry said, trying to brush off the sentiment. To him, it felt out of the blue and uncomfortable to confront.  _ I don’t want you to die for me, I don’t want you to die.  _ Gendry thought.

“Then I’ll live for you,” Arya said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Gendry blushed, and Arya leaned her head against his shoulder.  _ He’s so cute.  _ She thought.

“You promise?” Gendry asked, his voice full of concern. “Promise you’ll choose life? Promise you won’t leave me?”  _ Like I left you all those years ago.  _ He added in his head.  _ Like when I thought you died at the Red Wedding. _

“I promise,” She said. “but we need to stop by the Crossroads Inn sometime soon,”

“Arry!”

“He even makes it in a wolf shape!” Gendry shook his head in playful annoyance and Arya just smiled at him.

“I love you,” He said, kissing her forehead gently, and she closed her eyes in content.  _ I’ve always loved you.  _ Gendry thought.

“I love you too,” She whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud.  _ I’ve always loved you.  _ Arya thought.

“His pies are really good too, when he shuts up about them,” Gendry said, interrupting the heavy silence. Hot Pie’s nonstop talking seemed to echo in his head.

“I told you so! And ‘really good’?” Arya said teasingly.

“Shut up,”

“Make me,” She said, and Gendry gladly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Arya deepened it, her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him towards her, their breaths hot on each other’s faces. 

“But, actually, you’ll try living?” Gendry said, pausing, their foreheads still touching.  _ Please don’t leave.  _ He thought.

“I will, with you. You’re my family, Gendry, always,” She said, kissing him quickly.  _ “I can be your family.”  _ Arya had said to him in the Riverlands. This time he wouldn’t bring up anything stupid about class difference, none of that mattered anymore. What mattered was that they were together, that was perfectly enough for them.

“Always?” He asked, hesitantly, as if he still needed her permission.

“Of course, stupid,” She said, and he laughed as they kissed.

“I love you too, always,” Gendry said, lightly kissing her nose, and laughing at how she blushed and squirmed in his arms. 

They didn’t return to Winterfell for several hours, both content to simply sit together. And Sansa didn’t mention anything about how long they were gone or why Arya was blushing and holding Gendry’s hand. They were happy, they were alive, and they had the rest of their lives together to figure out everything else to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off the prompt A: "I would die for you" B: "Yesterday you said you'd die for a single potato chip so I don't feel that special" A: "I'd...live for you...?" I found it on pinterest so i don't know who to credit sorry. Anyway I really liked writing this, fluff is always just light and fun to write. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this little bit of gendrya fluff!


End file.
